Où étais tu, Isabella Swan ?
by Nessie Juv
Summary: Oubliez tout de la saga que vous connaissez et embarquez-vous dans un étrange voyage, de visions en visions, de bizarreries en bizarreries, avec des personnages hauts en couleurs et un scénario rempli de surprises.
1. Prologue

**Où étais-tu, Isabella Swan ?**

**Prologue**

Ma petite Bella...

**K**us Henry rangeait un à un, soigneusement, son matériel dans la petite malette violette prévue à cet effet. Il rajusta quelques décorations, et se leva de sa vieille chaise. Il quitta son petit cabinet avec le même habituel pincement au coeur. Cet endroit, c'était son chez-lui, il s'y sentait mieux que dans le minuscule studio qu'il louait.

Il avait vingt-trois ans, plutôt grand, très mince. Des yeux gris pétillants soulignaient un regard vif et intelligent, malheureusement masqué par une cascade de cheveux blonds en bataille.

Quand il passa le seuil de son appartement, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'avait eu besoin de faire qu'un seul tour de clé dans la serrure alors qu'il était persuadé de l'avoir fermée à double tours. Tout de suite, il pensa à un cambriolage, mais Phoenix n'est quand même pas un haut-lieu de criminalité, et se faire voler en pleine heure de pointe paraît un peu fou.

Sur le tapis orné d'un oeil, en face de l'entrée, se tenait une paire de chaussures à petits talons rouge. Il comprit directement à quelle genre de squatteuse il avait à faire. Un sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il posait les mains sur ses hanches.

" Bella ! "

Plus calme que d'ordinaire, elle se dirigea vers lui à pas de loup. Elle parut soulagée de le voir mais un peu contrariée.

" Kus ! "

Elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa sur les deux joues. Puis, elle redevint grave.

" Emily a disparu. "

Le sourire de Kus se figea. Isabella Swan se passa la main dans les cheveux. Elle était d'apparence frêle, les cheveux châtains foncés, les yeux noisette. Une adolescente plutôt normale et relativement jolie, qui ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, en plus pâle. Elle habitait Phoenix depuis toute petite, depuis que sa mère avait quitté son père, et cette ville minuscule, froide et insignifiante qu'on appelait Forks. Depuis son entrée au collège, elle n'y avait plus jamais remis les pieds, même en vacances d'été elle s'y opposait formellement. Cela faisait du mal à son père, elle le savait, mais elle détestait trop cet endroit.

Elle décida d'expliquer les faits à Kus un peu mieux que ça.

" Ca fait une semaine qu'elle n'est pas revenue du lycée. Je suis juste sa coloc', et vu que je connais pas trop d'amis à elle pour m'aider, je suis venue te voir. "

Le jeune homme parut réfléchir. Finalement, il ouvrit le frigo et en sortit deux bières. Il lança la première à Bella qui chancela sur un pied avant de réussir à l'attraper. Il rit un peu, l'applaudit et but une gorgée de sa propre canette.

" -T'es sérieuse Bella ? Ma petite soeur disparaît et t'attends une semaine avant de m'en parler ?

-J'avais d'autres choses à faire, mon exam à réviser ! Et j'essayais de négocier un truc avec ma mère... Je me suis dis qu'elle était partie sur un coup de tête avec je ne sais quel beaugoss louche ! Tu connais ta soeur, elle se laisse facilement embobiner par les garçons, et toi aussi d'ailleurs ! J'ai vu que Josh n'habitait plus ici...

-Ca n'allait plus... Il n'était pas vraiment compréhensif... Mais revenons-en à ma soeur, tu veux ?

-Le moindre homme qui ne crois pas à tes trucs occultes de voyant devient un monstre !

-Bella, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un...

-Qui te comprenne, oui, je sais ! "

Kus était éxaspéré, il jeta sa canette vide dans la poubelle la plus proche avec un petit accès coléreux. Penser à ses histoires amoureuses ratées ne le ravissait pas. Il se remettait trop en question en ce moment, il n'en pouvait plus.

" -Revenons-en à Emily. Où est-elle ? lança Bella

-He bien, je te retourne la question !

-Il va falloir qu'on la cherche, et activement !

-Mais que fait la police ? se lamenta le jeune homme

-Tu sais que ta soeur est fichée, donc oublie les flics !

-Ok, j'oublie. On va la rechercher seuls.

-Mais Kus, je pars dans deux jours !

-Hein ?

-Tu avais oublié ? Ce mariage... "

Kus parut incrédule, Bella lui tendit donc une lettre datée d'il y a deux jours :

_Ma petite Bella,_

_Le 30 mai, à 14H, aura lieu un mariage à Forks. J'aimerais que tu viennes, tu es très attendue ! _

_Charlie_

Ce n'était pas à son habitude de l'appeler "ma petite" ni d'envoyer une lettre aussi courte en courrier prioritaire... Bella trouvait ça anormal de la part de Charlie, mais elle avait finalement décidé d'y aller quand même, bien que les examens approchent.

" -Tu vas aller au mariage d'un et d'une inconnue parce que ton père te le demande ? Tu es majeure et libre, t'as le choix !

-Oui mais je sais que je ne le vois pas assez...

-Tu vas rater des cours !

-Je rattraperais !

-C'est impulsif et stupide d'y aller ! En plus la lettres est louche...

- Je SUIS impulsive et stupide ! "

Kus leva les yeux au ciel quand elle lui tira la langue.

Il eut un soudain frisson, s'aggripant d'une main à la table de salle à manger. Il avait souvent des visions de ce genre. Il voyait des gens, leur avenir, leur présent, leurs souvenirs. Mais c'était souvent incertain, il ne voyait que des éléments, des sons mais jamais de choses vraiment concrètes. Il sentit son songe le submerger. Bella attrapa ses mains. Elle acceptait depuis longtemps que son meilleur ami ai des visions, même si elle se passerait bien de choses surnaturelles dans sa vie.

"-Je vois une mariée en blanc... un collier... un pacte... une odeur de sang... Emily...et...et...une forêt... un danger... toi... "

Il revint à la réalité, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte. Cette vision n'avait absolument aucun sens, alors que tout devrait se lier. Ca pourrait les aider à retrouver Emily, sûrement, mais il fallait d'abord qu'ils y comprenne quelquechose.

" -Tes visions sont toujours aussi précises à ce que je vois. Se moqua Bella

-Autant que le sont tes calculs mentaux ! "

La jeune fille lui tapa amicalement l'épaule, tant elle détestait qu'on lui ressase son mathématique déplorable. Elle rit et tenta d'atteindre la poubelle avec sa bière vide. Elle rata son coup. Faut dire que tout ce qui est précision et équilibre, pas trop son truc. Kus remit la canette bien dans le récipient en inox.

"-Je viens avec toi à ce mariage. Annonça-t-il

-Arrête, tu rigoles ! Qu'est-ce-que diras mon père ? Il va penser...que toi et moi...

-Ah bon ? Tu dis tout le temps que c'est marqué sur mon front que je suis gay !

-Ah, tu veux que je le marques ? "

Elle attrapa le premier stylo venu et lui couru après. Et ni l'un ni l'autre n'était vraiment rapide à la course. Il se rendit, les mains en l'air, leurs rires emplissant le studio. Elle commençait le G en riant quand son portable sonna, sa sonnerie en bip faisant sursauter le voyant.

" - Maman ?

-_Chérie, où es-tu ?_

-Avec Kus, pourquoi ?

-_Ton avion pars dans deux heures pour Seattle !_

-Quoi ? Mais le mariage est dans deux jours !

-_Pas de "mais" ! Tu dois y aller maintenant._ "

La voix de sa mère tremblait, elle n'était pas dans son état normal.

" -Maman, est-ce-que tout vas bien ? Phil est avec toi ?

-_Prends ton avion et va à Forks, c'est tout ce qui compte !"_

Elle venait de raccrocher, laissant une Bella bouche-bée et un peu sonnée. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer là-bas, mais quelquechose clochait.

" - Kus, fais ta valise. Je t'attends à l'aéroport dans une heure. Deux heures maxi ! "

oOoOoOoOo

**Voilà, j'espère que ce p'tit prologue de ma nouvelle fic vous a plu ! **

**Reviewez bien surtout ;D**


	2. Chapitre 1 : L'attente a été longue

**CHAPITRE 1 : L'attente a été longue...**

**" - Les **passagers du vol 6462 à destination de Seattle sont priés de bien vouloir se rendre à la porte D pour embarquement immédiat. " criait la voix douce mais soporifique dans le micro de l'aéroporte de Phoenix.

Bella, une valise à la main et un sac à dos sur l'épaule, observais les billets. Elle se demandait pour ils avaient écrit Henry avec deux "r" mais aussi et surtout pourquoi ils avaient dû prendre le billet de Kus en classe affaires, pour qu'il ait le même vol qu'elle. Ni sa mère, ni son père n'auraient payé un prix aussi exorbitant. Heureusement qu'un ami de Kus était à l'accueil des billets, sinon il aurait payé le prix fort.

" - Bella... je crois que c'est le notre, le 6462. "

Le brun attendait patiemment avec une valise un peu moins grosse, et sa malette violette -vraiment indispensable.

" - Je ne sais pas Kus ! J'arrive pas à lire ! "

C'était écrit minuscule, et en plus elle s'énervait inutilement sur le bout de papier. Kus sortit calmement une petite loupe de sa malette et lui tendit. Bien evidemment, il avait toujours sur lui le truc qu'il fallait.

" - Je répète, les passagers du vol 6462 à destination de Seattle sont priés de bien vouloir se rendre à la porte D pour embarquement immédiat. "

" - Allez, faut y aller ! De toute façon on se retrouvera bien à Seattle, au final. "

Il entraîna Bella par le bras vers la porte D, déjà un peu encombrée. Ils laissèrent leurs valises à un grand type qui les balança dans la soute.

" - Euh...excusez-moi Monsieur, mais à moins que vous ne vouliez nettoyez des cendres funéraires sur les affaires de tout les passagers, vous feriez mieux de ne pas traiter ma valise comme ça. "

Il tourna les talons en laissant l'homme souriant en coin mais un peu dégoûté à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse transporter des cendres humaines dans sa valise. Il y a des gens très étranges parfois...

Les deux mais étaient déjà installés confortablement à l'intérieur, et Kus tripatouillait des trucs bizarres en notant des objets sur une liste. Il notait tout ce qu'il fallait qu'il achète au supermarché du coin. Bella soupira.

" - As-tu vraiment besoin d'ail et ... de colliers de fleurs en plastique ?

-Bella, ce que j'ai vu dans ma vision n'était pas très normal, je préfère parer tout les éventuels dangers. De l'ail dissimulé dans un collier de fleurs, ou dans un vêtement ou une broche peut éloigner 95% des démons, tu sais !

- Mais ça sent hyper mauvais.

-Ah ça c'est ton problème. Personnellement, je m'en tape de sentir mauvais, du moment que je suis protégé du danger. "

Elle laissa tomber la lutte, il était trop têtu. Ronchonnant, elle se mit en position pour dormir.

oOoOoOoOo

" - Hého cocotte, réveille toi ! Houhou ! "

Bella bailla et s'étira. L'avion était en train d'atterrir, la coque vibrait toute entière. C'est toujours une sensation enivrante, on se sent bercé par le frémissement de tout autour. Comme chatouillé par l'air sous pression. Quand le rythme se calma, une voix annonça :

" - Nous venons d'atterrir dans l'aéroport de Seattle. La température extérieure est de 59°F – 15°C. J'espère que votre vol s'est bien déroulé. Nous vous souhaitons un agréable séjour. "

Ils portèrent leurs valises à travers tout l'aéroport. Mais Bella avait de plus en plus le trac de devoir revoir son père, il avait sûrement beaucoup changé. Et elle ne connaissait personne pour ce mariage à Forks. Heureusement que Kus est là, c'est l'ange du moment.

" - Heu... Bella... regarde "

Elle tourna vivement la tête vers un groupe de personnes qui étaient autour de son père. Ils venaient tous la chercher ? Mais...mais... Trop tard pour riposter ou s'en aller, ils se dirigeaient déjà vers elle. Trois personnes accompagnaient son père. Le premier qui arriva à sa hauteur fut Charlie. Bien que sa chevelure se faisait grisonante, il n'avait pas changé.

" - Bella !

- Papa ?

- Je... suis content que tu sois enfin là. "

Charlie avait toujours eu du mal à exprimer ses sentiments, et encore plus à faire des phrases longues et à tenir une conversation.

Les personnes restantes s'avançèrent en même temps, dans un même souffle, avec des pas mesurés et précis. Bella eut vite la nausée, elle tremblait, voulait fuir. Et plus frustrant, elle ne savait pourquoi cette sensation. Elle ne connaissait aucun d'entre eux, c'était juste cette façon de marcher qui la rendait nauséeuse.

La première venue la saluer était plutôt jolie. Elle arborait une tenue bien assortie, des cheveux jais coupés très courts, des épis soignés pointant sur sa tête. Son visage angélique, rendait de plus spectaculaire sa démarche de fée.

" - Salut Bella ! Moi c'est Alice. Ravie que tu sois là. "

Bella n'osait pas dire un mot. Mais qui étais-elle ? Elle n'eut même pas le temps de le lui demander que sa nausée repris de plus bel, lui transperçant le ventre à coups de poignard. Une femme plus âgée lui prit les mains. Un regard calme d'adulte, cachée sous des cheveux marrons foncés.

" - Je suis Esmée. Tu es enfin arrivée ! L'attente a été longue. "

Même scénario. Bella tenta d'ouvrir la bouche, coupée par une voix, masculine cette fois. Elle regardait le sol, n'osant tourner les yeux. Cherchant la main de son meilleur ami, elle recula. Elle ne voulait pas entendre un nouvel inconnu lui dire qu'il était impatient qu'elle arrive. Et cette nausée, elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps comme ça.

" - Bella... Je m'appelle Edward. "

Elle serra la main de Kus, fixant les carreaux au sol. Elle tremblait de tout ses membres, se sentait vaciller dans le vide. Sa tête explosait, en morceaux, en bribes de conversations, en images. Tout se mélangeait, elle se souvenait de ce jour. Où elle s'était retrouvée perdue dans Phoenix, le regard éteint, le cerveau vidé. Kus avait été là, dans la rue. Il avait essayé de lui faire récupérer quelques souvenirs, puis l'avait renvoyée à sa mère. Non, elle ne voulait pas les revoir, ces yeux, ce regard qu'elle voyait dans ses songes. Un des souvenirs qu'elle avait gardé. Il ressemblaient à ceux des deux femmes, ces deux pupilles dorées...

Elle releva la tête et elle le vit, ce regard. Etrangement inquiet et pensif, celui qui la hantait. Ces deux yeux brillants... Les larmes coulèrent, plus vite, de plus en plus vite. Son ami eut le temps de la serrer dans ses bras,. Les larmes de Bella dégoulinaient le long de son dos.

" - Je crois que vais la ramener à Phoenix. " dit-il

Il commença à marcher en la tenant tandis qu'Edward le suivait, lui retenant le bras d'une poigne ferme.

" - C'est hors de question.

-Ce qui est hors de question, c'est qu'elle soit terrorrisée par des inconnus tels que vous ! "

Les traits des concernés se figèrent dans la colère, il relâcha Kus et tira Bella dans l'autre sens. Son contact fit redoubler ses pleurs.

" - Si il lui arrive le moindre mal, elle rentre, ok ? se résigna Kus, voyant la détermination d'Edward.

- Il ne lui sera jamais fait de mal. Vous m'entendez ? "

Déjà, la voiture agrandie d'un siège, quittait l'aéroport. La dernière larme de Bella finit en bas de la vitre teintée. Tout ne faisait que commencer.

oOoOoOoOo

**Eh voilà l'apparition de nos chers vampires, qui me seront bien utiles par la suite ;D**

**On comprend quelques petites choses sur le passé de Bella.**

**Déjà des tensions entre Kus et Edward xD**

**Et Charlie est toujours aussi bavard...**

**Review ! Review !**


End file.
